


Tether

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Dark, Different Character, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female-Centric, Het, Implied Relationships, Mind Games, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Slipstream/Steeljaw. It was all that she could have needed right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> Slipstream here is the female Seeker from War for Cybertron, as RID takes place in the Aligned continuity - NOT one of Drift's Mini-cons, to avoid confusion.

Slipstream had a name once, one singular purpose, before it had dissipated into the heavy air of indistinguishable stellar cycles, beyond her comprehension, languor melting inside her very core. The skyline of Cybertron had never looked this beautiful, or at least, this brighter, before to her. The last time it was so was when Cybertronians from all over had begun to return home.

The Autobots and the Decepticons never suspected her knowledge of the Alchemor, the prison ship, or how she came to know about it in the first place, being that the war had been over for who knows how long. She had been a Seeker for quite some time, and it was all that she knew. It was both ironic and tragic, in her processor. The Autobots began to run things on Cybertron, and it made her sick.

There were unearthly howls, smoke-filled corridors painted with Energon upon the walls, and those who were imprisoned on the ship had begun to run afoul of Earth. It was by some miracle that she evaded capture by the Autobots, or it might have been his words in her audio receptors echoing, never letting go.

"We've had our justice, Slipstream, and it will emerge once again, for all Decepticons. I promise you that." Steeljaw had said to her once, when he tasted of the metal summers of Cybertron from ages long past. There were promises made, kept, broken away, and as such, it was his smooth vocal processor and his tenacity that made her tethered to him, no matter how much she disliked it.

Slipstream narrowed her optics, and turned her helm. She was a fool to know Steeljaw, and to have known him made her guilty by association. She suddenly felt the sun on her paldrons, her servos grasping the pillars tightly, and she soon transformed into her jet mode, soaring into the skies above, awaiting the new era upon Earth.

"Good," Slipstream breathed out and there was a hint of a smile on her face. She was tethered, but she had a purpose, and it was all that she could have needed right now.


End file.
